The Fast Winners, or The Slow Losers
by SouLs KilleRs
Summary: FWTSL is about some High school students trying to get rich fast and not die young. Rating T for language. OC/OC Humphrey/Kate Garth/Lilly. A SouLs KilleRs Production
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup reader and haters I come from the pits of hell to tell you that SouLs Killers is not dead.

Desmond's Point of view

Today is a little darker because My best friend Ricardo died, but we never called him that because he was a jackass so we nicknamed him El Burro (Spanish for jackass) I remember him doing the dumbest shit he died drunk driving crashed into another vehicle and died on impact I remember hearing Humphrey saying "Desmond you wouldn't believe this but the Burro has died" it felt like shit like life is very short period and Burro lived his life to the max so we look back now and always do the dumbest things because it would what the Burro would want.

Burro's Friends were At his funeral service I remember his sister crying out saying "Why did he have to go so young" and his mother said "Desmond should have died first" mean bitch it was a close coffin and I stood at the very back holding my cross praying for Burro I remember Humphrey taking two beers to the coffin and drunk one and the other bubbling up he said "I am going to have a last drink with Burro" when he did it a bunch of church people gave him dirty looks "You are really going to hell now" I said and flipped off one of them "So are you asshole" he said.

So that Monday morning I woke up like normal to my iPhone going out telling me to get the fuck up. I got up and walked to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. I was done after a half hour and threw on my normal clothes (Look at profile to know what,and how he looks likes and acts like) sprayed myself down with my axe body spray. I walked to my garage and grabbed my keys to my 2008 mustang it was dark green and was tuned up new wheels. I opened the door hopped in and drove out of the garage door and sped away to school.

I was a quarter mile from the school when some asshole drove up by me, and furiously made me race him. I was in slow motion now like a very long road that would take forever to finish, and I was waiting impatiently to beat this guy's ass. Out. Of no where the light turned green and his car popped a fucking wheelie and was in the lead for awhile till we neared the school and I took the chance to beat him. I really thought I was about to win, but he popped another wheelie and beat me I parked in the parking lot. I started walking to school, and my first period was English. We had to write a essay about well about anything so I wrote how to get a girl to like you. It started that you become a goody goody and make good grades and don't get into trouble, and you may have a shot with a girl.

Then after that period was science so I just zoned out all hour then reading still zoned out fourth was not as bad but then lunch. I when to my locker and I saw one hot chick I think she is Mary you should have seen her she was the probably the hottest girl at school. I walked up to her and said hi she just looked at me then went back to what she was doing "Uh Mary" I said she turned around with an annoyed look "What" she said chewing her gum "Hi, how you doing" I said sly "Get away from me" she said and again when back to what she was doing.

At lunch I was playing basketball and, Mary and her friends were watching I was subbed out and she and her friends walked towards me "So uh.." she said "Desmond" one of her friends said "Desmond are you on the basketball team" she said "Maybe" I said sly "Okay well cuss I would want to..." she said then I was subbed back in.

Back at fifth period I was sitting there till we where sent home because of bad weather conditions. I when to my locker and Mary was standing there waiting for me (Stocker) I put my stuff up and started walking to my car she was starting to follow me. I stopped at my car door and turned around furiously because I think this chick is stocking me. "Is there a problem" I said "Well Desmond can you please give me a ride home" she said "Sure hop in" I said and opened her door for her and drove her home and she insisted that I stay at here house for the night I accept her offer and I when and sat in here house and she wanted to watch a movie and I told her I am not watching a chick flick and she told me to pick the movie. I picked the most scarred one every time something scare happened she would grabbed me and dug her nails in my side I felt like shit, but I got usual to it.

After the movie I was really tried and the couch was not comfortable at all Kayla allowed me to sleep with her, but it was probably she was throwing a party in her head now but I got to pass out really quickly thank god.

Mary Pov.

Me and Desmond were sleeping in the same bed , he soundly slept. I was up half the night he accidentally cuddled up with me and his other hand was on my butt I just let him get it there plus it felt really good he was really warm to so I fell asleep slowly, but comfortable.

A/N How was it leave a nice review and I think this is the longest chapter I had ever wrote, but who cares My name is SouLs KilleRs and this is not about health care bye update coming soon.

A SouLs KilleRs Production


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond Pov

I woke up and me and Mary were looking at each other (Like in a&o 1 Humphrey and Kate wake up in cave) I quickly got up but Mary was still a sleep. I started to study her or check her out she is no words could describe her but damn. I started walking down stairs and pulled out my iPhone and I got a text from Humphrey "Yo D tonight meet me at the garage park where the races are held and being money unless u hope to lose ur car" money making businesses started now. I walked to the door and then felt arm wrapped around me "Morning" Mary said "Yea" I said and she grabbed my phone "hey that's mine" I said "Well you don't have my phone number on here yet though" she said "Your acting like we are dating" I said "Well that could happen, but I know you were checking me out this morning" she said and I blushed lightly and she got up and started walking to her bedroom I was watching her then she stared swinging her hips "Damn" I said "You like what you see" she said "Maybe" I said and walked out to my car and started working on it. After a hour Mary came out in skinny jeans a tight blue tank top and a pair of black shoes "Do you like playing with cars alot" she said "Yea" I said "So you don't like playing with women you like one of those boys" she said sly "No I like both plus your probably still a virgin" I said "What have you lost your virginity" she said "What ever had sex yea best thing in the world" I said "Well" she said "What" I said "Are you dating anyone" she said "No" I said. I wonder if she wants me to ask her out well she hot and the most popular girl in school "Maey" I said "Yes" she said. "Will you go o-out with m-me" I said "Yes" she said "Lets go for a ride go get a jacket" I said and she got a pink jacket and we got in my car.

We were driving and stop at a light and that same car put up a side me and it was Garth car he rolled down his window look like she was just slapped "Garth quarter mile I win you give me your car" I said "If I I get your car" he said and we raced but I won this time I put over and Garth threw a bottle at my car's back window which shattered I hopped out and he walked at me I drew my Pistol "Bitch want to try that again one round and you could be die " I said and drove to Humphrey house "Yo Humphrey" I said walking his house seeing him and Kate making out on the couch "Okay you two get a room" I said and they pulled away "Your just mad because you can't have what we have" Humphrey said and got up and lead me to his garage while the girls stayed in the living room.

Humphrey uncovered his 2013 Dodge challenger "DDDDAAAAMMMMMNNNNN I think my mustang could beat this piece of shit" I said "Because you cheat" he said "How do you know you never raced me" I said "I don't race cheats" he said "This thing would be nice with some mods put on this bitxh though" I said to hear a car engine start that it sounded like my so I rushed outside to see Mary and Kate driving away in it "Shit" I said and Humphrey came out "Oh you don't have a car now" he said I received a text from Mary "Desmond we are going shopping" but I still had my five hundred dollars for street racing but no car "Humphrey do you want to help me get my new fifteen second car" I said "I'm always down" he said and he drove us to Garth's place to get my new car, but before we go in we put a bandana over our faces "Yo Bitch I want your wheels" I said and Garth came out with a crowbar we pointed our peacemakers at him. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at me it got me in the arm "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKIIIING BITCH" I said and Humphrey shot him in the knee and shoulder and put me in Garth car forcing me to drive it to his house and leave the knife in there for now I drove to his home and he drug me to the kitchen table and threw everything off and pull the knife out put some alcohol on it patched me up and gave me two painkillers but I got two more. I then walked to my new car dodge charger red with two black racing strips new wheels great tune engine I painted thirteen on the side doors and crashed on the couch then the girls got back Kate kissed Humphrey and Mary came and lapped beside me and hit my wound "FUCK" I said "Was is wrong" she said "My shoulder" I said "I cut it climbing a tree" I said "Right" she said rolling her eyes "D I think it is time to go to the thing" Humphrey said "Yea. Bye Mary Kate. Mary take my car and go home I be over in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond Pov

I hopped in my charger and drove to the car park and alot of people are here so I park next to Humphrey and we popped our hoods and I started working on our engines. After awhile some rich kid drove in with his gang but to my surprise it was Garth and Lilly. "Shit" Humphrey said "I go"to go before she see me" Humphrey said "Later" I said and walked up to Garth. "Desmond I would give you my car but I was robbed" he said and look behind me and saw his car "You fucking robbed me" he said "Yea and I fucked your girlfriend two weeks ago so what you going to do" I said and he punched me. I jumped up grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the hood of his car and put my gun "Do you want to die" I said but I let him go and back up far enough then turned around "I want to race you" he said "I get your mustang and my charger back" he said "I get your car and your motorcycle" I said "Okay" he said and we put out the road and people came and started watching and Lilly was like the stop light torturing us waiting for the go when I heard I slammed on the gas pedal and won the quarter mile. Garth was pissed he put down five "I want to race again" he said "okay" I said and we put up to a quarter mile away from a railroad same as before. I slammed on the gas pedal I won again but Garth slammed my car in a eighteen wheeler and smashed in to the front part of it did a flip and land upright my car was trash I was bleed from the forehead and nose. I kicked the door off and I hear police and others emergency services coming "Shit" I said and ran for a fence and move from back yard to back yard all the way to my house and turned my tv on.

The news was going on about a car crash it was my car to I called Humphrey "Yo Desmond what happened I'm watching the news right now" he said "Is Kate there" I said "Yea" he said "Does she know about the racing" I said "Yea" he said "I will be over in a few" I said and hung up and ran to Humphrey's place and walked in Kate was sitting watching the news "Humphrey do you know who car that is" she said "Desmond" he said "What well call him see if he-" she said seeing me at the doorway and Humphrey helping me in "Kate you gotta patch me up" I said "Okay where does it hurt" she said. "Everywhere I think I bone a few bones"


	4. Chapter 4

So Kate patched Desmond up and Mary had no clue about The Jasper Racing scene, but will that all change soon?

Mary Pov

I woke up to sunlight peaking in though the window I got up and jumped in the shower, then brushed my teeth and put on some nice clothes and walked to the living room and saw my brother watching the news. "What happened" I said "Oh just another street racing crash and they have not found the driver and one more question who car is park in my driveway" He said "Um...um..." I said "Don't answer that" my mom said "Well I am going to Kate's house so bye" I said and got in Desmond's car and drove to Humphrey's house because he may know where Desmond is, but before I pulled into the driveway I look under the seat and felt a case I grabbed it and it had hundreds of thousands dollars I thought why did he hide this from me I took in with me and walked in and saw Humphrey at the top of the staircase and Kate at the doorway to the kitchen.

Humphrey Pov

Oh shit she found desmond's money. I turned around and walked to my spare bedroom and told Desmond.

Desmond Pov

"What oh shit" I said and jumped out the window falling into a tree hitting all the branchs on the way down I got a cut under my left eye and ran for my mustang and for thank god the keys were still here. I backed up and sped away.

SouLs KilleRs Pov

Oh I wonder what may happen next wait I do but y'all don't (evil laugh) And y'all ( Get hit with a bottle) "Sorry about man he when down like a sack of a 250 lb of weights" Desmond said and looks at SouLs "And this is the end of this chapter and no one was hurt besides SouLs KilleRs"


	5. Chapter 5

Desmond was driving as fast as his car would allow him to go he glanced at the fuel meter and it was almost out of fuel he pulled up to a seven eleven. I pulled to a stop and walked in and paid the cashier for the gas and I received a phone call from Mary. "Umm hello" I said "Desmond where the hell are you!" she said "Umm seven eleven" I said "Another question. Where the hell did you get this money and don't lie to me" Mary said "Umm Street racing" I said "I should have know well since I know can you come back" she said "No, or maybe in a few months, and get that car that was on the new and get Humphrey to tow or push it to my garage and you can keep the money" I said and hung up and drove far south of Canada I when to L.A worst place to go because of two gangs fighting I think Cross 21 and Backyard Killers. I bought a house in the ghetto and got a pistol, and got a job at a auto parts shop. I painted my car black and white with a bunch of mods and The Cross 21 respect me after I showed some backyard killers up and they tried to kill me and I help some Cross 21 so only the Backyard killer wants to kill me. I am driving down the rode and some guy was get beat up by some backyard killers in Cross 21 turf I helped him but one cut me leaving a cut down my left arm.

"Thanks Desmond" he said "how do you know me" I said "Everyone in Cross 21 knows you" he said "So Desmond are you a fast winner or a slow loser" he said

Sorry for short chapter and I could use some OCs you can put them in a review or pm me the details.


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you a fast winner or a slow loser" The Cross 21 dude said

"A fast winner" I said

"Well Desmond go to this spot" he said and handed me a piece a paper

"Thanks" I said and walked back to my car and drove back to my house in the ghetto.

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car and walked into my house and checked my calls and I had a miss call from Mary, and I called her up.

"Hi, Mary how you doing" I said

"Hi Desmond, I... uh doing good" she said

"So I am planning on coming back in a months time" I said

"Don't bother Desmond don't come back for me just go on without, because... I found someone else" she said and I was furious I threw the phone at the wall and when to my car.

I hopped in and drove to the street race meeting spot that was in a side alleyway and I parked my car and some white wolfs approached me

"Is this your car" One said

"Yea" I said and leaned on the hood

"So what's under that hood" he said

"Engine and other things" I said

"Oh you want me to find out myself" he said and I got off the hood and he popped it "Damn you got some good shit. Oh and my name is Carlos Alberto Gonzalez" he continued

"Desmond Jones" I said and closed it and a pose of racers drove up

"Shit Junior is here" Carlos said

"Who" I said

"Junior my mistake Danny McCarthy" he said and Danny started walking over here

"Sup Junior" Carlos said "Who are you racing tonight" he continued and Danny was looking at me.

"You stupid Mexican fucking wolf my name is Danny or Red next time to call me junior I will shoot you" Danny said and quickly turned to me again "Carlos I want to race this rookie" he continued.

"Okay Junior" I said as Danny turned around to walk away

"Okay asshole your new here my name is not fucking Junior" he said turning around staring me down "Your Junior kid" he continued and that pissed me off

"Right lets see about that" I said and pulled my car out to the street.

We were racing for each other's cars and some wolf That look like Danny but in girl form and was pretty hot nice rack great ass I was staring till Carlos knocked on my passenger window.

"Desmond are you a madman that's Danny's sister Foxy" Carlos said

"Damn someone picked the right name for her" I said and when back to staring

"Desmond the last person who starred at Foxy, Danny beat the shit out of till they when blind in one eye" he said

"Shit is he in a gang" I said

"In hell no, he is the god damn leader of the Backyard Killers" he said

"Shit is any of his members anywhere" I said a little nervous

"No because this is neither of their turf the Downtown Drivers own this area so any trouble and your out. We will talk more after you win" he said

I was waiting for Foxy to say go it was torturing wait then I heard the go and I hit the gas.

Carlos Pov

"Place your bets" I said and a bunch of people bet on Danny "Tonight I got a surprise for you" I continued and walked away and called a friend

"Yo Garth get ready for a mustang and a Challenger" I said

**So Garth is in L.A I wonder who else any I thank the people who are reviewing and I hope for more reviews good or bad and if you have an idea pm me. Want a OC(s) in my story put in a review or pm me.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo Garth get ready for a mustang and a Challenger" I said

Garth Pov "Okay boss" I said and blow the roadway up before the finish line

Desmond Pov

I was driving to the finish till I hit a fucking hole in the road.

"Fuck" I said when I hit the bump

Then I landed it

"Thank Jesus" I said and continued to rave and finish first and got Danny's car and he walked or I mean stomped to a friends car for a ride

"Yea go home to your momma" I said and he shot me a dirty look and foxy walked over to me.

"Hi Desmond" she said

"Hi Foxy, how you doing" I said sly

"Good thanks for asking and thanks for beating me bother, he um need to be showed up, um see you next time" she said and she left and Garth walked over with Carlos

"Desmond what the fuck are you doing here" Garth said

"Making money" I said

"Well Mary, and the rest of the gang is here and Mary is dating that guy Danny fucking disrespectful ass" he said

"Okay Garth that is enough talk Desmond is about to join the Downtown Drivers " Carlos said "Desmond Do you love racing" he continued

"Hell yea" I said

"Do you swear to respect your fellow drivers and not rat any of us out" he said

"Yes" I said

"You Desmond is a full Downtown driver till you get our racing scar" he said rolling up his sleeve and show the scar of a D the a burning sting hit me Garth has put scar on me

"Fuck" I said

"Desmond here is your racing money and go home get some rest and I will call you" Carlos said and I left to go home

I got home and took a shower and passed out on my bed.

The next morning.

I was awoke to a knock on my door I jumped out of bed and answered the door

"Hi Desmond, and do you always answer the door in your underwear" Foxy said

"This is my house" I said and she enter

"Nice um house" she said

"Make your self at home I gotta to stuff" I said and when to the bathroom and took a shower then went to my room and put on my slate baggy jeans, Nike black shoes and a grey shirt, my sliver chain with its cross and when and talked to Foxy.

"Hi" I said

"Desmond can I tell you something" she said

"Sure" I said

"Well I'm scared to be living with my bother well you already know about the gang and they hit me and when I am around you I just feel good and safe" she said "And I want to see if i can move in with you" she continued

"Sure" I said

"Thanks and can you go get my bags from my car" she said

"How did you know I would say yes" I said jokily

"I have my ways" she said sly and I got here bags and moved them to the only room in the house mine "I am going to have to fix this house" Foxy said

"You better not make my house into a chicks' pad" I said

"Ours' now and I will not" she said

**Okay Foxy moved in with Desmond I wonder how much shit is going to hit the fan and I am taking OC(S) request and if you have any idea(s) for this story feel free to contact me with a PM Later and I thank my reviewers please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ours' now and I will not" she said

"Okay" I said and my phone when off

"Hi" I said

"Hi Desmond we got someone to race to" Carlos said

"Who" I said

"A chick called silent" he said

"A fucking chick" I said

"What is wrong in be a woman" Foxy said

"None" I said "So where Carlos" I continued

"Usually place" he said and I hung up

"Desmond what are you doing" Foxy said

"I am going out here is a few hundreds fix up the house but" I said

"I know don't make into a chicks' pad" she said

And I got in my new challenger and I took to a auto parts shop and bought a lot of mods for my new car, then I when back home and parked in the garage and started working.

I walked in and it look pretty good not a chick pad buy a guys' pad.

"What do you think" Foxy Said

"Its perfect" I said and laid down on the couch and slept for a while

Later that night

"Oh my head" I said and stumbled into the bedroom and foxy was laying their in her underwear, but I couldn't stop my self from staring like dammmmn she was beautiful great rack nice ass but I slapped my self out of it and got my red and white stripes hoodie and walked to my challenger.

I drove to the alleyway and Carlos came over

"Desmond, she only races for cash but car for bike is awesome to, but good luck getting that bike" he said

"Okay five hundred" I said and handed him the money and we pulled up to the starting line and our quarter mile.

I wait for the go and hit the gas her bike was fast and was beating me we did a sharp turn and I almost hit a building and by the time I passed her the race was over

"Fucking, motherfucker damn it" I said losing my five hundred to a chick

"Better luck next time" she said and sped off

"Fuck it" I said and broke another guy's window and sped home and got a beer then laid down in the bed next to foxy

"Desmond you know you don't have to wear your clothes in the bed" Foxy said

"Wait your awake" I said shocked

"I have been since you were staring at me" she said and I when as red as a tomato

"Yea, you are just so beautiful" I said and she blushed lightly

"Desmond you are really sweet" she said and I hear the front door open and I jumped up and walked out with my gun it was Danny

"Desmond you are dead, you just think you can fuck my sister" he said

"No I haven't fucked her, yet" I said and he threw a fuck a knife at me it got me in the same shoulder where Garth threw the knife at me and he ran away I pulled out the knife and poured some alcohol on it then wrapped it up.

I was heading back to bed when Foxy was blocking the doorway

"Desmond I heard what you said you want to fuck me hard don't you, you are just another pervert" she said

"No I'm not I'm a sweet, nice guy remember" I said

"Then why did you say yet" she said furious

"Because I like you there is that a problem" I said and she kissed me and I kissed back she was a great kisser then after few moments later we pulled out for air "I guess not then" I continued

"Desmond I like you to" she said

"Well since we both like each other" I said

"Sure I will go out with you" she said blushing lightly

**So Foxy and Desmond sitting in a tree I wonder if Danny will try to kill him again thanks for reading if Yo disliked this chapter the next will be better and like before PM idea(s) and OC(s) for this story I may not update like I have been because of school and because of my friend show how to get Pokemon on the phone that is why I didn't update earlier laer.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure I will go out with you" she said blushing lightly

"Well you go back to bed" I said and she left I walked to my garage and drove my charger to a Car park and practiced driving till I passed out in my car to get woke up by Carlos knocking on my passenger window.

"Desmond wake up" he said

"What" I said while stretching

"What is your last name" he said

"Jones" I said

"No it Garnett we changed it for money Desmond Jones died racing plus the cop were for you Garnett" he said

"Shit well who was that chick" I said

"Don't just goes by Silent like a street racing name or something you should get one" he said

"Okay Desmond "The Charger" Garnett" I said

"Prefect" he said

"Charger I may need to get used to it" I said and when home.

I arrived home and walked in and got tackled by foxy

"Finally your... man you need a shower what have you been doing" she said holding her nose

"Sorry I was... doing stuff" I said and when and took a shower after about thirty minutes I dried off and walked to my room and put on my slate jeans and grey and black Nike shoes and crimson shirt with a Chinese word on it and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Desmond are you racing tonight" Foxy said walking to the couch and sat beside me

"No" I said

"Okay so am I going to be able to street race soon" she said and looked at me the noticed something different "What is with the tattoo" she said pointing to my arm

"That is new a Chinese dragon" I said

"Oh okay" she said feeling my arm and noticing all the cuts

"Yes I have a lot of cuts" I said

**Sorry for short chapter I am very busy and Silent belongs to Res Star Gazer and I am going to update my profile because it doesn't make any sense so look for that in the near future.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes I have a lot of cuts" I said

"Well when are you going to quit" Foxy said

"I don't know" I sand and got a text from Carlos

"Garnett we got challenger" he texted

"Where" I texted

"Usually" he texted

"Sorry Foxy we can get back to this later" I said after kissing her good bye and rushed to my mustang and drove to the race.

I pulled up to the start line and a black and white Challenger who rolled his window down

"Desmond you are going to die" Danny said

"Right why don't you try" I said and raved my engine

"Lets do this" he said and waited for the light to turn green

It turned green and I slammed my foot on the gas pedal was in the lead going around 155-200mph till I had a sharp turn and Danny slammed into me and my car hit the guard rail and flipped over it and rolled down the hill...

Foxy Pov

I was sitting on the couch till I felt sick I ran to the bathroom and puked

"What is wrong with me I don't think I am pregnant Desmond and me only did it three times" I said "Shit where is the pregnant test" I continued

Desmond Pov

I was laying upside in my car gas was pour on the ground and my car was on fire

Carlos pov

I was running towards Desmond's car till it blew up

"No" I said

**Oh I know I know is Desmond is he not you are just going to have to wait**


	11. Chapter 11

"No" I said

"Why Desmond" I said and Foxy called me

"Um Carlos I been calling Desmond but he is not picking up" she said

"Um Foxy Desmond is... died" I said

"What that can't be true because I'm pregnant with his baby and are you joking" she said

"No he is died" I said and hung up

Silent Pov

Well I walking around my house till I heard my bike start I rushed outside and the person who stole it was speeding away "Shit" I said

? Pov

I was riding down the road till a group of Chinese wolf pulled around me

"Hey you follow us" one said and I followed them and stop in a car park I was surrounded by Chinese wolfs with bikes till a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2013 that was black with a green dragon on the right side.

"Oh A street racer" said the person with the car while stepping out "why you in green dragon turf" he said

"I don't know" I said and all of them pointed a gun at me

"Well I want your bike" he said

"Well I want your car" I said "But we ain't going to get what we want" I continued

"I always get what I want" he said and I ducked behind the bike and they started shooting but I guess the bike was bullet proof so I pulled my pistol and shot all of them and took the car it was a little better than the bike plus it was bullet proof too called that one chick

"hi your bike is in green dragon turf and is in a car park" I said and hung up and drove to San Diego and found a hotel room to stay in.

I walked up to my room and passed out then woke up and started to work on my new car it had a Carbon hood, dual turbo exhaust, low spoiler,two litters of nitro, custom suspension, and custom brakes, V8 engine and 7-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission.

I is a very good car, and it is a 2-door coupe.

After I was done playing with my new car I walked to my hotel room and turned on the tv

"welcome back to news at noon and this just in the most wanted criminal Desmond Garnett is died here is Fred on the scene" news reporter said

"Well Jin Desmond in fact is died he was racing last night and crashed and his car blew up eyewitness Danny Sullivan is here" Fred said

"Yea Desmond was my best friend and he died so young" Danny said

"Bullshit you lying piece of shit" I said and threw the remote at the tv and walked to the lobby and paid for the night

" you look alot like Desmond Garnett" the cashier said and I shot him in the face and got in my car and drove back to L.A to kill

Foxy Pov time skip nine months I was in the hospital in labor

"Fuck get this thing out of me" I screamed at the doctor

"Miss Garnett clam down" the doctor said

"Don't fucking call me Ms. Garnett and get this thing out" I screamed again

Till a white wolf busted in

"Foxy I'm here" he said

"Desmond" I said

"Yea I'm here" he said

"I love you" I said

Time skip two weeks later

Desmond and Foxy were sitting in Desmond's Mansion

"Desmond I thought you were died" I said

"It will take more than a car blowing up to kill me and I wouldn't miss this for the world" he said holding Sarah and I was holding Jimmy "I think Sarah is going to be a street racer like I am" he continued

"Well I know you are always are going to street race but be safe" I said and we kissed.

Time skip seventeen years later

Jimmy Pov

"Thanks dad for the...um Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG" I said and hugged Desmond

(Oh forgot to say Desmond and Foxy are now married)

I when and jumped in my new car and drove out of the driveway and a bike smacked into my car and Sarah came rushing out in a slut's outfit

"Jimmy you dick you hit my boyfriend" she said

"No I think I hit your pimp you look like a hooker now get in" I said and she got in and I drove her to the mall but before she when in

"Sarah be safe and stop dressing like a hooker before one of my friends pays you to blow him" I said and she flipped me off and walked away I pulled up to my dad's garage and started to look at my car it was red with two black racing strips had a Carbon hood, dual turbo exhaust, low spoiler,two litters of nitro, custom suspension, and custom brakes, V8 engine.

Really good car I then looked at the time and rushed to the drag racing scene and I was first to race the street racing king he pulled up beside me in a black with a green dragon on the right side of his car. His car was a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG with very dark black tinted windows


End file.
